After Death
by LockedInYourHeart
Summary: One day, 10 bombs simotaniously drop on earth, killing the whole human race. A girl wakes up in the "After Life" which she is in search for her old friends and family, and especially, her one true love. Will she find him in this world of evil and death?
1. Default Chapter

PROLOGUE  
  
I remember when people used to tell me that there's no life after death. I remember laying awake in my bed trying to imagine what happens when my eyes shut for that very last time. Was there a God? Was there heaven? Was there hell? The day I died I found out the answer to these questions. What I found was not heaven, not hell, but an entire different world. I was thrown into a magical world, at that. Something I had only read about in books, or seen in movies. This is me and my story, After Death. 


	2. Perfect Life

Disclaimer: Hah...I own everything >:-). lol. this was a dream i had. 

Me: ok...so I know this isent fanfic, but man, I couldent resist! lol. 

PART 1- Chapter 1- Ending The Perfect Life 

For some reason, that day I had a strong urge to sleep in…sometimes I wish I did, and sometimes I look at it as me having some sort of importance. In life, when something bad happens, you always want time to go back, to fix what went wrong. This was definitely one of those times. All the memories, all the good times, you would expect the pain to be unbearable. To tell you the truth, it feels like…it was all just a good dream, and I woke up, in a living nightmare. 

I was standing in my new bathroom, looking at my reflection in the mirror. Who am I really? I thought. Straight-A student, Class President, and varsity track runner…but that wasn't me. I always had help getting those accomplishments, like I was the product of parents, teachers and coaches; nothing of my own doing. I examined my reflection: long brown hair to the middle of my back, bright green eyes, warmly tanned, rosy cheeks, and a toned thin body. I touched my cheeks, and closed my eyes. If this is real, then why do I not feel like…me? It feels like I've become the person everyone wants me to be. 

I turned away from the mirror, and my eyes drifted to my room. I should be happy to be living here. I have a roof over my head, nice clothes, and I always have food to eat. Money was never a problem, either. I could be in another place…cold, without family and friends. God, what a horrible thing to happen to anyone. I don't think I could ever handle that. Loosing my life...But that could never happen, right? I looked back at my reflecting, half expecting my reflection to answer back. 

"Right." I answered for my mime. I have to admit though; I had a very good life. Aside from the part about having overly obsessive parents, I loved them very much, but a lot of the time I felt so crowded. Like they were trying to re-live their childhoods through me. 'Get good grades!' 'I know you can do better.' Are phrases I constantly heard. 

I am really lucky for the fact that I had an amazing boyfriend. He was my other half. Scott is like a dream. I remember, once when I was 14, Scott and I went to our first dance together. I don't think I've ever been that nervous in my life. We had a great time, and we had our first kiss. It was definitely a night to remember. 

"ANNA!" yelled my friend Christine from outside. I sighed and smiled, why should I be in a bad mood for no reason? "Anna! Come on!" Christine shouted louder. I walked to the window and looked outside. It seemed like a perfect day. The sky was bright blue with only a couple clouds. The street wasn't busy with cars. And my friend Christine sitting on the brick wall in front of my house. I still remember the smell of the fresh grass and the roses my grandmother planted. I don't know why or how I could remember such little details, but those things that I took for granted, I can never know again. 

"Coming." I said in a whisper as I walked down the hall, stepped over my cat, Madonna. My footsteps echoed throughout the house. My family was up at my cousin's house; I decided to stay home, as usual. I liked staying in the house by myself. I liked the privacy. All my life, I have gotten everything I have ever wanted. I have wonderful family, great friends. I had the perfect life. 

I put my hand on the knob and looked at it for a second. A distant thought came to my head, but I couldn't put my finger on where or when it came from, I twisted the doorknob and pushed open the door. The fresh air filled my lounges and I smiled. I walked outside and down the front of my yard to my friend. As I was walking I noticed the details about my home. A beautiful white house, a brick walkway, and two chestnuts trees' in front of the house. I had lived there my whole life. I loved that house. But I never took the time to really look at it, appreciate it. 

"Took you long enough." Christine said teasingly. Christine was my best friend. She was pretty much perfect, too. She was the star track runner, she had great grades, and not to mention, she was hand down the prettiest girl in the school. I was often jealous of her beautiful blonde hair, or how she was always considered the coolest girl in our school. 

We both sat down on the brick wall looking at Christine's picture album from the 8th grade year. The pictures brought back distance memories from three years prior. One was from 8th grade beach day. My whole group and me were on the school soccer team, it was like our sport. Another was of our friend Heather walking down the hall. 

The one that I loved, was me and my boyfriend, Scott, at our winter formal. That was such a fun night, we had dinner at a beautiful restaurant, and danced the night away. He isn't like most guys, you know. I can honestly say he is my soul mate. Scott was getting back from vacation in Mexico today, I thought. I hadn't seen him for only a week and I missed him. Little did I know I would be searching for a very long time for him. They say that young people (like myself) don't know what they are talking about when they say they are in love. Well, I prove that theory wrong. 

"Anna, you've been staring at that picture for freaking hours!" laughed Christine. "Where is your lover-boy anyway?" 

"He's getting back from Mexico today…" I started to say. "I can't believe he is actually flying, with all these bomb threats and stuff. How stupid can the news people be? Like we're actually gunna get attacked or something. They are just causing people to be worried for no reason." Christine interrupted. Something about what she just said made me uneasy. She looked at me and then I noticed a red car turn the corner. 

"Speaking of lover-boy." I said as I watched her boyfriend's car turn the corner. 

A red mustang car pulled up the street; Christine's boyfriend had arrived to pick her up. The red car parked infront of my house, barely missing a sleeping cat. David waved at me as he got out of the car. One thing I still remember about David is that he was very tall, and was a Frank Sinatra look-a-like. Partially his only flaw is the fact he is somewhat known as the school "geek", but who's saying that's a flaw? 

"Are you feeling okay Anna?" Said David as he walked up on the sidewalk. I looked up, surprised. 

"Yeah, do I look sick or something?" I said indignantly, as a sat up and gave an unusually hard smile. 

"No….I guess not. You just look a little… well I don't know, it's prolly just me. Are you ready Christine?" David asked, looking to her. 

"Yup!" she said as she grabbed her photo album and sat up. 

"I'll call you tonight, okay An? We should see the new Brad Pitt movie this weekend!" Said Christine., 

"Okay, sounds awesome!" I said, starting to feel a little happier. 

They both started walking to the car when we all heard a sound. It was like a deep thunder, and we all looked up. A harsh breeze hit our faces, and the smell of metal and rust filled our noses. A huge army-green plane flew overhead, that must have been only half a mile up, which was very close for comfort. It eclipsed us in shadow as its huge mass controlled the sky. 

"What is this? Is Osama Bin Laden attacking us again?" said David in a laugh. I looked at him and could tell that his laugh was covering up great feat. His lips quivered. 

"What are they doing flying so low?" Christina said, transfixed. Like David, she started to look very pale. 

"It's probably just a military run through or something. They do this kind of stuff all the time." I said casually. Too casually. I spoke way to soon. At that moment the bottom of the plane opened up. Everyone knew that the bottom of planes open up for one reason: to drop something. My stomach twisted and I started to feel faint. This isn't happening! It's just a dream! This isn't happening! The words never left my mouth. 

A oval shaped object started to be lowered out of the plane and we al knew what was going to happen next. 

"RUN!" Yelled David as we all three ran in the opposite direction. A massive bomb had dropped from the bottom of the plane. This bomb was as big as a tanker. I knew in the back of my

head a

mb that size wouldn't have the same effect as the cherry bombs the guys used to put in the toilets or lockers at school. We must have been 200 feet from the bomb when it hit the ground. We stopped running and looked at it. A million thoughts went through each of our minds in the two seconds we had to watch the bomb hit. So many times I had thought, why haven't we been attacked again? Are they planning something big? This was very ironic; because I always thought my town was the last place to be attacked. I thought about so many things at once. Will I ever see my family again? Will I be in pain? Is there life after death? Oh god, please, I don't want this to be the end. I want this to be a bad dream! But it's real…. oh god, how could somebody do this? I'll never get to be married, or go to college, or have a family. I'm only 17, I don't want to die! I still have another 80 years! Tears started forming behind my eyes. My veins pumped, readying my body to run. But I couldn't outrun it. I had no choice. I turned my head and watched David hold onto Christine. Where's Scott? I'll never see him again…My head pounded blood, and my heart was in an un-rhythmic slow beat. My breath stopped. The whole world froze in those two seconds. God, save me, I thought. I closed my eyes and held my breathe, then the world around me disappeared. 

10 atomic bombs were dropped simultaneously that day, killing off the entire human race. 


End file.
